onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 966
Chapter 966 is titled "Roger and Whitebeard". Cover Page "Gang" Bege's Oh My Family Vol. 16: "Chiffon gets caught while getting a haircut!" Chiffon is arrested by the Marines. Capone Bege's bounty is revealed to have been increased to 350,000,000, and his wanted poster is shown. Short Summary The Whitebeard Pirates and the Roger Pirates clash for three days and three nights. On the fourth day, their fight has stopped and they split the loot equally between the two crews. Roger discusses with Whitebeard his dreams to fully travel the world, with Roger asking the latter that he'll need to borrow Oden for a year and gave away all his treasure to him. They later reach Skypiea in which Oden writes Roger's message beside the Shandora Poneglyph. Long Summary 26 years ago, Roger sensed Oden drawing near him, and Oden raced toward the Roger Pirates despite his crewmates warning him not to. Oden overwhelmed a few of Roger's subordinates, and Silvers Rayleigh and Scopper Gaban prepared to take him on together. However, Roger stopped them as he charged toward Oden, saying that the two of them would get hurt, although they believed he just wanted to fight Oden by himself. With one slash of his sword, Roger slightly injured Oden and sent him flying into a faraway tree. Oden quickly recovered and tried to get back to Roger, but Whitebeard then came and engaged in a monstrous clash with the pirate, which unleashed enough force to blow back everything on the island as well as the Moby Dick. As the two powerful pirates clashed, their crews charged toward each other to fight and pillage each other, and the battle lasted for three days and three nights. Afterwards, however, the fighting died down and turned into a gift exchange. Marshall D. Teach examined Shanks and Buggy, and Buggy told Shanks that he heard that Teach had never slept in his life, including during the ceasefire the last couple of nights. Meanwhile, Roger talked with Whitebeard and Oden, and presented a transcript of a Poneglyph, which Oden confirmed that he could read. Roger revealed that 13 years ago, his crew reached Lodestar Island, the final island in the New World accessible by Log Pose. However, the crew knew that there was one last island, and Roger had figured out that he needed the information on the Poneglyphs to reach it. He stated that it was his greatest ambition to reach this last island and become the greatest pirate in the world, and his proclamation stunned Oden. Roger then humbly asked Whitebeard to let him borrow Oden for one year in order to decipher the Road Poneglyphs, but Whitebeard angrily refused. However, Oden decided that he wanted to go with Roger and so asked Whitebeard to oblige, which he did reluctantly. Oden bid farewell to Izo, Inuarashi, and Nekomamushi, and the Roger Pirates left behind their treasure and food as repayment for taking Oden, though Whitebeard told his subordinates to give the food back so Oden would not starve. As the Roger Pirates sailed away, Roger and Rayleigh met Momonosuke and Hiyori. The crew then discovered stowaways, and Oden was shocked to see that Inuarashi and Nekomamushi had followed him. The Roger Pirates were not keen to accept Oden as a comrade, but Oden managed to start getting along with them very quickly. Crocus told Roger that he had a year left to live, and Roger decided to make the most of it. The crew sailed up the Knock Up Stream to Skypiea, and they climbed Giant Jack to find the Shandorian Golden Belfry Bell. Soon afterward, Roger found the Poneglyph there by hearing the voices inside it, and told Oden to write a message on it that he had come. Quick References Chapter Notes *A clash between Roger and Whitebeard is shown for the first time. **This is also the first time Roger's strength is displayed. **Roger can use Busoshoku and Haoshoku Haki. *The last Grand Line island reachable via the Log Pose is revealed to be Lodestar Island. **It is revealed that for an unknown reason a Log Pose can't lock on to Laugh Tale. *Shanks has his first encounter with Marshall D. Teach. **According to Buggy, it is said that Teach has never slept during his life. *Oden and his family join the Roger Pirates. **Izo decides to stay with the Whitebeard Pirates until Oden's return. **Inuarashi and Nekomamushi follow Oden aboard the Oro Jackson as stowaways. *The Roger Pirates' visit to Skypiea and Roger leaving the message on the Shandorian Golden Belfry Bell are seen. **It is revealed that Oden was the one who carved the message dictated by Roger. **According to Oden, the ancient language in the Poneglyph is a secret cipher taught to only one child of the Kozuki Family. Characters Arc Navigation